


Little White Lies

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People lie for all different reasons... what are Sanzo's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for [**moshesque**](http://moshesque.livejournal.com/)'s Random Holiday Post of Fwee, her prompt was "little white lies". My first time writing any 53 - and it's kinda fun!

"But I don't like lies! I don't care what color they are!" Goku stormed into the room, followed by Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo looked up from the paper he was reading, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Look, kid, I only meant you should have told that girl that the cookies she made you were good!"

"But they were all burnt! Why would I tell her they were good?"

Gojyo slapped his forehead and stared at the ceiling. "Because she made them for you - I guess she thinks you're cute or something, even though you're dumb as a rock. It doesn't hurt anyone for you to tell a little white lie and say they were good, and it would have made her happy!"

"But that's still lying!"

Hakkai put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Goku, Gojyo is right. It's a harmless lie, and would have made her feel good about doing something nice for you. Now she is crying," he said as he steered Goku back towards the door, "and you and I are going to come up with a way for you to apologize. Let's go." They disappeared into the hallway. Gojyo flopped into the chair across from Sanzo, and threw his legs up onto the table.

Sanzo smirked behind his newspaper. "Of all the people to be teaching morality to the monkey, kappa, I never would have thought it would be you."

"Sanzo, the kid's never going to make it with the ladies if he won't tell a harmless lie now and then. What woman wants to hear that her cooking sucks?"

"'Little white lies'," Sanzo sneered as he ground out his cigarette. "Just to make people feel better? Tch."

Gojyo sneered backed at him. "We all tell little white lies, Sanzo-sama. Even you. But while most people lie to make _others_ feel better, I think your lies make _you_ feel better."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Gojyo leaned back in his chair. "Oh, like telling people we're your slaves, or your servants - 'cuz god forbid you should actually admit that we're your friends. Bitching about how you'd rather be making this godforsaken trip alone - oooh, but then you'd have to admit that you need us." He dropped his legs to the floor and stood, grinning. "But you want to know which ones are my favorites?" He took a few steps towards the monk.

Sanzo backed up against his chair in an instintive retreat. "You're full of shit. Leave me the fuck alone."

Gojyo hopped over behind Sanzo's chair, leaning in close. "Hey, you guessed one of them!" He breathed on the back of Sanzo's neck. "Oh, I don't think you really want to be left alone, Your Pissiness." The paper fell to the floor as Sanzo tried to get up, but he was thwarted by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. He then tried to push back the chair, but Gojyo blocked him with his body and pushed the chair forward, trapping Sanzo against the table. Sanzo swatted at the kappa's hands and growled, "Get your fucking hands off me, cockroach! Don't touch me!"

Gojyo chuckled. "Oooh, you guessed the other one! You're so smart!" He slid his hands down Sanzo's arms and gripped hard, pinning them to the monk's sides. He leaned back in and whispered in Sanzo's ear, "I think you _want_ to be touched, Sanzo-saaaaama." He sucked an earlobe, smiling when he heard a grunt, and then felt a shudder rack the slender body he was holding. "You don't want to admit it, so you _lie._ " He bit the lobe, and was rewarded with a choked "Ngh!" and another shudder. Gojyo buried his nose in golden hair, breathing cigarette smoke and sandalwood, then backed off quickly as Sanzo tried to head-butt him. He laughed as Sanzo glared up at him, pink-cheeked, panting and his hair a mess. The violet eyes were full of menace, but their pupils were wide and dark. "You lie, but your body doesn't. I bet I just got you hard, Cherry-chan."

"Asshole! Let me go!"

"What, don't you want to hear _my_ lies? You see, I have them too, Lord Sanzo." Gojyo stared into that murderous, grudgingly aroused gaze. "Like the one I tell about not wanting to 'join up with your unholy ass'," he murmured, loosening his grip on Sanzo's arms just enough to let his thumbs caress the straining biceps beneath his hands. "I gotta confess, Princess, it's one _fine_ looking ass and I've spent the last year or so fantasizing about fucking it into next Thursday." He pressed his lips to Sanzo's ear and whispered, "But I think my worst one is telling you I'm only here because of Hakkai." Gojyo kissed the monk's nose, then pulled away from snapping teeth. He let go of Sanzo's arms and made it to the door, ducking as the ashtray whizzed past his head and broke against the wall.

As he shut the door behind him he called out, "Think about that one when you want to lie to me, Sanzo-sama. But we can have so much more _fun_ with the truth."

 

 

 


End file.
